ABG-class Pollution Control Vessel
ABG Class Pollution control vessel are series of three vessels being built by the ABG Shipyard in Gujarat for Indian Coast Guard. Design The ships have been designed by Rolls-Royce, have the type number UT 517. The Vessel are 94 meters long with a displacement of 3300 tons and maximum draught of 4.5 meters. The vessels are designed to attain speed of 20.5 knots. They have an endurance of 6500 nautical miles at economical speed and can stay at sea for 20 days. The Ships are manned by 10 officers and 100 sailors are specialized in various streams. CG 202 Samudra Paheredar Power & Propulsion Each vessel is fitted with Rolls-Royce supplied two Bergen B32 diesel engines, two Kamewa Ulstein propeller plants, an Ulstein Aquamaster thruster, Tenfjord steering gear, an Ulstein rudder, Rauma Brattvaag deck machinery, Ulstein automation system and switchboards and Intering anti-roll stabilisation. Its anti roll stabilization system is the first to be incorporated on Coast Guard Vessel built in India. Other major features of vessels are Integrated Platform Management System (IPMS) and its Dynamic Positioning System enable the vessel to be manoeuvred in restricted areas with precision. Pollution control Equipment The equipment onboard is used for containment, recovery, separation and dispersal of pollutants. High Tech Control Systems enable simultaneous tasks to be performed by a single operator. The vessel is be fitted with latest pollution control equipment including two rigid sweeping arms enabling it to contain oil spill whilst in motion. An advanced software would assist in predicting the spread of the complex oil spill pattern. The vessel is designed to recover the lightest to the most viscous oil at the rate of 300 tons per hour. The Contaminated water can be pumped on board and analysed in a laboratory. The oil can then be separated and held in storage tanks of 300 tonnes capacity or 1000 tonnes in inflatable barges which can be towed behind the vessel to free up deck space. The vessel is also equipped with fire fighting and salvage systems. Secondary role The secondary role includes peace time patrolling, firefighting and salvage. For maritime law enforcement, EEZ surveillance, anti smuggling, fishery protection, search & rescue and high speed interdiction it is equipped with CRN 91 Naval Gun, light helicopter, five High Speed Boats and four Water Scooters. An Infra Red Surveillance System is also installed onboard providing additional capability for the ship’s crew to detect targets in the night. The vessels are also equipped with fire fighting and salvage systems. Launch & Commission The first vessel (CG 201) christened as Samudra Prahari (Ocean Guard) was launched on 20 Mar 2007. by Mrs Thrity R Contractor, wife of Vice Admiral RF Contractor, Director General, Indian Coast Guard. It was commissioned at Mumbai on 09 Oct 10 by Mr Ashok Chavan, the Hon’ Chief Minister of Maharashtra. The Second vessel (CG 202) christened as Samudra Paheredar was launched on 13 Mar 2009 by Mrs Urmila Singh, wife of inspector general and commander of western region of ICG Rajendra Singh. It was commissioned at the Hazira port near Surat in Gujarat by Admiral Nirmal Verma, Chairman, Chiefs of Staff Committee and Chief of the Naval Staff on 21 july 2012. Ships of comparable role and era *ICGV Þór *NoCGV Harstad *Abeille Bourbon *Abeille Liberté See also *Solas Marine Fast Interceptor Boat *L&T Interceptor Class fast attack crafts *Couach fast interceptor boats *Cochin Fast Patrol Vessels *Alcock Ashdown Survey Catamaran External sources *http://indiancoastguard.nic.in/indiancoastguard/dgvisit/LAUNCHING%20OF%20PCV/LAUNCHING%20PCV.htm *http://www.skipsrevyen.no/artikler/artikler-4-2007/1030.html *http://netindian.in/taxonomy/gujarat/surat Coast Guard Category:Patrol vessels Category:Indian Coast Guard Category:Ships of the Indian Coast Guard